Bad Girls
by SamieJamesBait
Summary: It's against the rules. It's forbidden. He knows better, she makes him not care. Prisoner Bella and Warden Edward. Canon Couples. Apart from Jacob and Leah A/U A/H
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Twilight. I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Strong language and content in this story.**

**I massive thank you and un-ending gratitude to Savannah-Vee for taking over as Beta for this story. Go read her story http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5526868/1/Uncomfortable (just close the spaces) It's amazing, and fuckhawt! Trust me on this ;)**

* * *

**Preface**

_Yes._

That is what most people seem to answer these days when asked: Are you capable of murder?

Sure, the situation in which they answer 'yes' varies. Most people say that they would take the life of someone who had murdered a close relative of theirs, for example, a spouse or a child. An eye for an eye. A life for a life. Others say that they would kill for their country. That way it wouldn't really be murder, it would be war. These people all have one thing in common.

They're all wrong.

When it comes down to it, face to face, life to life, most people are not capable of murder. It's not like you see on the television. It's nothing like you read about in a book. When the only thing between you and someone's death is the shiny, sharp edge of a knife, or the cold, unforgiving barrel of a gun, it's completely different to anything you could ever imagine. When you watch all signs of life vanish from a person, and you know that you were the cause of that happening, nothing can prepare you for it.

There is literally _fuck all_ like it.

However, for every Yin there is a Yang. It is a fact that there _are_ people who are willing to commit murder. There are people who kill for fun, who can take another person's life, sometimes more than one life, _just because_. If you were to watch the news, or read the papers, you would think it was just an everyday occurrence these days. Murder has almost been glamorized. It's tragic really, yet it's true.

As for me, I fall under the Yang category.

My name is Bella Swan, I'm 24 years old, and I'm on my way to prison for murder.


	2. Home Sweet Prison

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Twilight. I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Strong language and content in this story.**

**I massive thank you and un-ending gratitude to Savannah-Vee for taking over as Beta for this story. Go read her story http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5526868/1/Uncomfortable (just close the spaces) It's amazing, and fuckhawt! Trust me on this ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Home Sweet Prison

A/N: Word translations.

**Screw: Prison Guard.**

**Loony Tunes: Crazy, insane.**

**Wing: area in prison that your cell is located**

* * *

The air was hot and humid – not that there seemed to be much of an air supply. Today of all days it turned out to be freakishly hot. Just my fucking luck.

There were no windows, which I was actually grateful for. If the sun could beam in through a window then the cuffs around my wrists would scorch the shit out of me. As it stood, they were too fucking tight, not that the Screw gave a shit.

"Nearly there now, Love," the overweight woman called to me. She was sitting outside my little cell, drinking her weight in cold water she was pulling from a cooler.

"I'm not your 'love'," I replied dryly, watching as her moustached smile twitched.

"You're whatever I want you to be, _darling_." She smiled creepily.

_Great._ There goes my perfect luck again. Only I would get paired with a twisted, raving lesbian guard on my first day.

_**Fuck my life.**_

I turned from the woman, and stared back at my hands. It was still there. The blood was everywhere, still coating every inch of my fingers and palms. It wouldn't come off. Ever. I'd scrubbed at my hands furiously the whole time I was on remand, every spare second I had, I washed my hands. But it was still there.

_His blood._

Haunting me in his death as he had haunted me in life.

The van jerked to an abrupt stop and I slammed forwards into the bars.

Miss Raving Psycho rose from her seat – a formidable task, judging by the size of her – and unlocked my mini jail door.

"No funny shit." She sneered, licking perspiration from her top lip.

I rose from my chair as she pulled the chain linking my wrists.

"I'm Officer Webber," she murmured into my ear from behind.

I didn't reply; I honestly didn't give a shit about her.

Dragging me from the van, I sucked a hot, clammy breath deep into my lungs. Christ, I must fucking stink.

I'd _murder_ for a shower.

I snickered to myself at my silent joke, causing Webber to push me roughly on the shoulder.

"Something funny, Pretty?"

_Great._ I'd been nicknamed before I even entered the prison.

"I asked you a question." Her voice rose slightly, she was obviously fronting it out for the benefit of the other officer present, who had been driving the truck.

"Leave her alone, Ange, we've been locked in that sweat box for eight hours, we don't need drama."

I turned to look at the face of the new voice, and was struck by how handsome he was.

_Why the fuck was a face like that working here?_

"Sure thing, Emmett, you're the boss," Webber replied, a bitter tone to her voice.

Entering the main doors, I took one last look at the outside world, the free world, before being escorted inside. I had to walk through a metal detector, as did both Screws, then I was ushered into a side room, through two gates that had to be unlocked and then locked again before we could move on.

The blue top I was wearing was clinging to my body due to a thin layer of sweat. God, I hoped they couldn't smell me; it would be too much to take at the moment. To top it all off, I couldn't even pull it away from my skin and fan out the back of my neck because of the stupid damn handcuffs.

We finally stopped walking down corridors and through iron gates, and stopped at a room with a curtain and a shower. The whole room was tiled, even the roof, and although they had obviously once been white, they were all a yellow colour, as though someone had made it their purpose to smoke a hundred cigarettes a day in this room.

"Strip," Lieutenant Lesbian commanded, and I looked at her with a nasty smirk.

"Bet you'd love that."

I walked behind the curtain, taking off my blue top and white, cut-off pants. I was not body shy, not in the slightest, but I wasn't giving Webber the satisfaction of watching me strip. It was a stupid thing really, especially as I knew what she was about to do.

"Put your hands on the wall and spread em'." She walked towards me with an excited grin.

The officer named, Emmett, was standing by the door. He was looking in the direction of the shower, even though he couldn't see me through the curtain. I wished he was the one to search me.

Standing with my hands on the wall, I felt Webbers hands as she trailed them down the sides of my stomach, from my armpit to my hips. She was obviously doing this for her sick enjoyment because I was already naked, what the fuck could I hide on my skin?

She continued on down my legs, doing my left leg first. When she moved her hands back up the inside of my leg, she moved slower, until finally she reached the top of my thigh. She rubbed her fingers along my slit, and I shivered inwardly in disgust.

Finally finishing her completely unnecessary task, I heard as she stretched plastic gloves over her fat fingers. Squirting lubricant over her fingers, she traced one finger across my lower back, from her un-gloved hand.

"This might be a little uncomfortable." I could hear the satisfaction in her voice.

I felt as her finger entered my back passage, followed by another finger. The stupid bitch was only supposed to use one finger.

After checking I had nothing hidden up my arse, she removed her fingers, pulling the glove from her hand.

"She's clean," she called to the male officer.

"Right, well I'll just step outside the door while she showers. Make it quick," he finished, turning to look at me. I was shielded from the neck down by the curtain.

I nodded, and he smiled sympathetically before leaving.

This was my chance.

I turned to look at Webber and gave her my evilest smirk.

"Hope you enjoyed that, you fat bitch. You'll never do it again."

She rose from the floor where she had been kneeling.

"Oh yeah? And who the fuck is going to stop me, Pretty?"

I didn't reply; I just glared at her as I walked around the curtain to the shower.

After my cold shower, which would have been horrendous on any other day, I was handed a rough towel. It felt horrible against my skin, and I dreamed of a time when I had my own towels, towels that I washed in too much fabric softener. I'd probably never use them again. They'd said life, and that's exactly what I had to serve. No time off for good behavior.

"Your clothes and personal belongings are waiting at your cell. You'll either have to wear the towel, or put your old clothes back on."

I wrapped the coarse towel around my body, and began walking towards her so she could cuff me again.

Webber looked taken aback, but said nothing as she chained my wrists.

"Once we're near your cell block the cuffs will be removed. You're new, and your reputation precedes you, I'm not taking any chances."

_She's obviously heeded my warning then. Smart little piggy._

We walked out of the room, and the male's eyes popped out of his head.

"Officer Webber what are you doing? Where the hell are her clothes?"

Webber held up the clothes she had placed in a clear bag.

"She chose to wear the towel. Oh and her shoes of course, Officer McCarty."

He shook his head slightly, but turned to walk down the corridor as we followed.

So, my reputation had preceded me. I bet they all thought I was a fucking loony tunes. Not to mention the fact that I was meeting them for the first time in my birthday suit.

I could hear numerous female voices as we approached the gate to my wing. I wasn't generally bothered about entering, like I said, I wasn't body shy. I was nervous, however, about the type of women that this prison held. While I was on remand I had been locked up in a lower category, now I was in A, the highest one, the one which held the hardest and craziest.

My new home.

McCarty opened the gate as Webber finally un-cuffed me. We walked through into the crowded communal area. There were sixty girls that were held in this wing. The cells at the top were singles, and you were fucking lucky if you got one of them. The second floor had the two's: cells for two people. The bottom held the threesomes. I hoped to God I got a two, there was no sense in hoping for a one and the three would be intolerable. All eyes in the room at least turned to glance at me. They were probably used to new arrivals; I would probably be an anomaly for a few minutes max, no longer.

Well... that would have been the case if I hadn't strolled in there wearing nothing but a towel.

Most of the girls turned back to have a second look. My hair was still dripping wet, and the barely there towel just about covered my ass.

Out of the crowd of girls, one caught my eye.

She was tall, not lanky tall, but tall enough to be a model, and she had the face to match. Fuck, she probably was a model that had gone crazy through lack of food, fucked up and got locked up.

She was staring at me, her arms folded across her chest. After a brief moment, she smiled at me.

I hoped she wasn't a lesbian as well. Admittedly, I'd rather her over Webber any day, but it just didn't tickle my pickle.

"Welcome home," Webber whispered, close enough so I could smell her breath.

"Fuck off," I replied, turning to McCarty.

I was about to ask him which cell was mine, when I heard the gate open. I turned around to see who entered – and almost released my hold on the top of the towel.

_What the fuck was it with this place and ridiculously attractive men?_

In walked one of the sexiest men I had ever seen. If not the sexiest.

He had hair that was in disarray, and a slight bronze colour. His penetrating, apple green eyes were roaming over my body. His plump, firm lips were slightly parted and I involuntarily licked my lips just looking at them. Everything about him screamed, _fuck me,_ and let me tell you, I wanted to. Badly.

Composing himself, he turned to look at McCarty, raising one questioning eyebrow.

"Hadn't realized clothing was no longer mandatory around here." His voice, which was manly, and just as fucking seductive as him, held no trace of a pissed off tone. He did however hold an authoritative tone and posture. He commanded the room's attention just by being there. He had presence.

"She chose the towel, sir," replied McCarty, humor laced in his voice.

"Really?" He turned to look at me, a slight sparkle in his eye. "Nobody ever chooses the towel."

I smiled at him, my most seductive smile.

"There's a first time for everything, sir."

"Indeed." He turned his attention back to McCarty, so it ended up being Webber who escorted me to my cell, and what do you know? It was on the ground floor. A fucking threesome!

_**Fuck my life**_

I entered the cell and found my belongings placed on the top bunk on the left side. There was single bed on the right side of the room with one bed made up and the bed beneath my bunk was made up already.

How perfect, a full fucking house.

Sighing, I walked to my bags and began unpacking, placing my shit in the one available draw between the beds.

I heard footsteps behind me and cursed in my head. _Why the fuck won't this bitch fuck off and bother some other kid?_

Without turning around, I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Touch me one more time and I'll break your fat fucking fingers."

I heard two different chuckles and turned around, startled. Sitting on the single bed were now two girls. One was the blonde from earlier, and the other was a tiny, equally attractive girl with elfin features and the look of the devil in her eye.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else," I said, pulling underwear from my bag and slipping into it. There was no shame in prison.

"No problem. Webber is a bitch, deserves everything she gets," the elfin, dark haired girl replied.

"I'm Alice, and she's Rose, and you are..?"

"Bella." For a small girl she certainly played the part of a tough bitch well.

"Ah, Swan. Your reputation precedes you." The blonde finally spoke.

"Really?" I raised one eyebrow, pulling a white tank top over my head.

"Cold hearted bitch apparently, showed no remorse after murdering an old family friend in cold blood."

"So they tell me," I replied, pulling on some shorts, it was still far too fucking hot.

"You'll do," Alice said, smiling at me as she did so.

I looked at her, confused, as I pulled a brush through my hair.

"You've got balls. I like that. I think we're going to be good friends."

She smiled again and I found myself smiling back.

I was here for life; I better start making some friends.

Home sweet fucking prison.


	3. Introducing Warden Cullen

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Twilight. I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Strong language and content in this story.**

**I massive thank you and un-ending gratitude to Savannah-Vee for taking over as Beta for this story. Go read her story http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5526868/1/Uncomfortable (just close the spaces) It's amazing, and fuckhawt! Trust me on this ;)**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Introducing Warden Cullen**

**Visuals: **.com/bad_girls_chapter_two/set?id=16276485

**.com/bad_girls_chapter/set?id=16303138**

.com/leah_bad_girls_chapter/set?id=16643033

**Edwards POV**

I raked my fingers through my hair in frustration. I'd been staring at the case file for two hours straight and I still couldn't accept the truth of what I was reading. What was annoying me the most was that I had no idea _why _I refused to believe the truth. What made this one so special?

_Maybe it's because she doesn't look like a murderer?_

No, it couldn't be that. None of them ever looked like murderers, they just were.

_Maybe it's because she is sexy as hell?_

No, there were other sexy women in this prison, and many others across the country. F_emme Fatale's _some people called them. I'd call them misguided.

_It could be just the fact of what she had done. She'd murdered, in cold blood, with no motive...no remorse...?_

I dropped the folder back onto my desk in annoyance. It didn't matter how much I didn't want to believe it, it was still true. A cold hard fact. Bella Swan was a murderer.

Sorting out a prisoner's transfer papers, I was glad for a small break when Emmett came into my office. He was my closest friend and we went back years. It was strange when you thought about it, he was so light-hearted and fun where as I was serious and hardly ever let go, but we just clicked. The only other person in the world I was relatively close to was Jasper, the prison Shrink. He had started here four years ago and we had hit it off instantly. He was a good guy, and he joined me and Emmett for nights out and poker nights at Emmett's regularly.

"What's crackin', Boss?" Emmett spoke, dropping into the chair opposite my desk.

"It's Mr. Cullen to you, Emmett," I joked. It pissed him off when I used my 'formal' voice with him.

"Fuck off, Edward." He laughed.

"We still on for Poker tonight?" He wagged his eyebrows when he spoke and I instantly felt my heart rate increase. I knew that look, and I knew where it led too.

"Yeah, Jasper said he's still in, but no spiking my drink this time! You mugged me for all my money last time, you cheat!"

Emmett laughed, remembering, but made no apology.

I signed my signature at the bottom of the documents and held them out to Emmett.

"Here, run these to D wing, will you."

He grabbed the papers, rising from his chair.

"Sure thing. Oh," he called over his shoulder as he opened my office door. "The new girl, Swan, asked if she could be interviewed to be your secretary. I told her I'd bring her up in about an hour." He was smiling suggestively as he spoke.

"Sure, bring her up in an hour," I replied, my voice unfaltering, much to Emmett's dismay.

"Come on dude, you have to admit, she is one hot piece of ass. If she were on the outside..."

"Well she isn't," I interrupted. "I'll call you later for Poker." I spoke the latter more friendly.

"Sure," he replied, leaving my office – still smiling.

_Fuck._

_Calm the fuck down, Cullen._

She was a prisoner, I was her Warden. I could handle this, I was just being silly. I knew the rules, and I'd never break them. Ever.

Although… Emmett was right.

She was one sexy piece of ass.

True to his word, there was a knock on my office door exactly an hour later, an hour in which I had spent pacing my office like a hormonal teenager. It was because of that damn towel. It was a stupid prison tradition to offer them a towel instead of their clothes, but nobody ever chose the fucking towel.

Nobody but her.

"Come in," I called calmly, sitting behind my desk, pretending to read over some documents.

"Prisoner 3914 Swan here to see you, Warden," Emmett said. To the people that knew him well, like I did, you could clearly hear the humor in his voice. Thank God Bella Swan could not."

"Take a seat, Isabella."

I sensed as she walked across the floor, the carpet masking her footsteps. I heard as she sat in the chair opposite my desk. Without looking up, I spoke to Emmett.

"That will be all, Mr. McCarty. I will call you when I need you."

Emmett closed the door in silence.

"My name's, Bella actually, Sir."

Her voice startled me. I hadn't expected her to speak. She had a slight rasp to her voice that was incredibly sexy. My dick twitched just listening to her. This was definitely not good.

I placed the papers on the desk, lining the edges up perfectly before looking at her. I was hit by her beauty, but somehow managed to compose myself quickly.

"Do not speak out of turn, Isabella. In my prison you speak when spoken too." I kept my voice calm, but authoritative.

I waited for her to apologize – but she did not speak. She stared me straight in the eyes, seemingly comfortable to do so.

"Do you understand, Isabella?" I said, finally.

"Completely, Sir. I apologize for speaking out of turn."

My dick twitched again, and I was thankful for the desk in between us. I wasn't sure if I would be able to fight an erection the whole interview. I would have to keep it brief.

Her hair, which had been damp when I saw her yesterday, was now hanging in perfect curls around her delicate shoulders, perfectly styled. She was wearing black framed glasses, something which surprised me; I wouldn't have taken her to be someone who wore glasses. Her black dress was a startling contrast to her fair skin and the oval cut at the front showed enough cleavage to have my dick throbbing. The perfume she was wearing was wafting around my office, and my nostrils flared, breathing in her scent.

"So, you wish to become my secretary. Do you have any experience in this area?" I asked, thanking any God that would listen that my voice still hadn't faltered.

The corners of her mouth flickered upwards slightly, but she composed herself quickly.

"I'm very experienced, Sir." Her eyebrows rose slightly and I felt my erection threatening to spring up.

I was almost hard over nothing. Just her voice. Her voice alone and I was ready to throw the rule book out of the window and bend her over my desk.

_I had to focus._

"Okay, Isabella, I will give you a trial run of one month. If you pass, the job is yours. If not, you do not get a second chance. Understood?"

"Perfectly," was her only response, but this time there was a definite smile on her face.

Picking up the phone, I called A wing and asked for Emmett to be sent back up.

I decided to show Bella where her desk would be while we waited.

"Follow me," I instructed, walking past her.

I opened the office door and turned to watch her as she walked towards me.

She was wearing Blue, _fuck me_ pumps. Blue! I thought women normally wore red shoes that screamed sex? Everything about this woman was different.

_Focus, Cullen._

After exiting my office there was another room which held a desk, laptop, phone and filing cabinet.

"This will be where you work, Isabella. The phone is monitored and the laptop is checked regularly. If you are found to be using it to do anything other than your job, you will be fired and disciplined. Do you understand?"

Just mentioning disciplining her and I was imagining her bent over her desk, her dress pulled up and my hand on her ass...

"I understand completely, Sir."

Emmett entered the office then, winking at me while Bella's back was to him.

"Ready?"

I nodded to him and turned back to Bella.

"You start tomorrow morning at 7am sharp. Don't let me down, Isabella."

She smiled – a smile which had me on the brink of having a full blown erection.

"I won't let you down, Mr. Cullen."

Emmett led her out of the office and I watched her ass as she left, her hips swaying seductively.

Walking back into my office, I sat behind my desk and ran my hands through my hair. I checked my schedule and saw I had a free hour.

I walked back to the door and locked it, before returning to my seat.

Closing my eyes, I slid the zipper of my pants down and unbuttoned the buckle of my belt. Slipping my hands into my boxers, I finally released my throbbing, rock hard erection. I hissed in pleasure, closing my eyes as I ran my thumb around the head of my cock, picturing it to be Bella's tongue. The sensation caused an involuntary shiver up my spine, and goose-bumps prickled my biceps. I ran my hand down my length, imagining her perfect, Cupid's bow lips sliding down me, blissfully warm and soft. In my vision she was looking up at me through her lashes, passion deep in her large, chocolate eyes. She licked back up the length, gently grazing the sensitive part just under the head with her teeth, before enveloping the head and sucking back down once more. My eyes rolled back as I imagined her cheeks hollowing out as her head bobbed up and down, her long, dark hair cascading over my thighs. I imagined reaching out and tugging at it gently, stroking it, while watching my cock disappear into her mouth as she took it deep in her throat…

I bit down on my lip to keep from moaning out loud as my hand sped up. I imagined her moaning around my cock, sending vibrations that ran through my body, and I shuddered again, the hair at the back of my neck standing on end in ecstasy. As my pace increased, so did hers.

The heat was building in my lower stomach and my hand moved faster. I could hear her sexy voice clearly in my ear, as if she were there whispering,

_'I'm very experienced.'_

Vigorously bucking my hips into my hand, I almost drew blood from my lip trying to stop myself from calling out her name as I came hard, in long, blissful streams.

My heart beat was erratic. The pleasure coursing through my body was almost overwhelming. It was the best orgasm of my life, and it only involved me, my hand and my overactive imagination.

I just had a fantasy about Bella Swan, while jerking off _at work._

Fuck, I needed help.

I couldn't allow my fantasies to ever become known. It was against all the rules. It was wrong. But fuck, she made me not care.

**Rosalie's POV**

Webber led me down to my private visit with Leah. Alice had arranged for me to talk to her lawyer, although I had told her it would do no good. I would not tell anyone why I had killed those men, I never would. There was no way Leah could get me released unless I told the truth, Alice had told me this many times, but it wasn't worth it. I'd rather die in prison.

Leah was standing at the far wall in the interview room, wearing her trademark black suit and a red blouse. Her hair and make-up were styled immaculately, and she was smoking a cigarette through a black cigarette holder. The smoke tendrils curled up into the air and I watched them as I walked into the room, taking my seat in silence.

Webber left the room with a grunt; I took that to mean she didn't approve of this private meeting. Webber could go fuck herself; there was no way in hell she was listening to this.

"I'm presuming Alice has informed you of my choice." I spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. I had made my choice long ago. There was no going back now.

Leah nodded, blowing her last breath of smoke out and extinguishing the cigarette butt in the ash tray.

"Well, thank you for your time, I appreciate you trying to help me and I'm sorry you wasted your time." I made to rise from my chair, but felt Leah's hand on mine before I rose fully.

"Rose, I urge you to reconsider. All you have to do is tell me why you killed them. Alice is convinced you had a pretty damn good reason, but you refuse to share it. Do you want to spend your life in here?" She gestured around the bleak room as she said, 'here'.

The truthful answer was no. I didn't want to spend another second here, but there was no other choice, despite what Leah and Alice thought. As far as the courts were concerned I had murdered four men, one of whom I was married to, and I had never told them why. All I had ever said throughout my whole trial was, "I'd do it again, given the option," which was true. If I went back, knowing where I would end up, and knowing what it was like in here, I'd still have killed them. Let's just say it was necessary.

Pulling my hand from under Leah's, I looked into her brown, beautiful eyes.

"I've made my bed, Leah, and I'll lie in it."

Walking to the interview room door, I banged on it hard. Webber came marching into the room, a satisfied grin on her ugly, fat face.

"Ready so soon?"

I didn't reply aloud as her foul breath seeped up my nose. I simply nodded and followed her from the room, not bothering to look back over my shoulder at Leah.

**Leah's POV**

Rosalie left and as usual I had to wait for a screw to escort me back out to reception. I was frustrated to the extreme with Rosalie, and pissed at Alice for making me waist my time. Gathering my papers into my briefcase I cursed aloud when I heard an alarm going of down the hall.

A screw opened my door, pushing a tall man through before telling us both firmly to 'stay' as though we were children, or pets.

The man had toned, tanned skin, short jet black hair, and smelt incredible. He looked to be around 25 which was okay with me, even though I was thirty one; younger men were hot in my eyes. Official cougar and proud.

"Um, hey." I offered as a greeting, as he placed his own briefcase on the table.

"Oh, hi. Do they usually to this?" He asked, slight humour in his voice.

He was definitely a rookie, I could smell them a mile of. It didn't help my mind however that not only was he a hot as hell younger man, but he was also naive, they might have well sent him in here naked and dripping with chocolate sauce, it would have made me want to jump his bones all the same.

_Calm yourself Leah!_

"No, not always, I figure someone is kicking off in one of the other rooms."

The man looked at me oddly for a moment, and I guessed he had never actually been inside a prison before.

"My names Leah Clearwater, and you are?" I wanted to know how big his dick was, not his name, but I would compromise, for now.

"Oh, where are my manners," he extended his arm to shake my hand, "My name's Jacob Black."

I looked at his extended hand, and against my better judgement I shook it. I hated shaking hands, it was such a manly thing to do in my opinion, I would have mush rather been griping onto another part of his body...

The alarm was stopped and the officer returned to the room.

"I guess this is me, I'll maybe see you around sometime, you know if your here next time I come back." Jacob spoke, his voice quivering slightly.

I raised my eyebrows slightly, a smile formed on my lips.

"I'm sure we will see each other around, Jacob Black." With that he was gone and I was back to waiting for Angela Webber.

Even that fat bitch couldn't ruin my mood, Jacob Black wasn't going to know what hit him if I ever ran into him again!


	4. Office walls and Bounderies

**Chapter 4 **

**Office walls and Boundaries **

**

* * *

****Visuals**: http:/www (DOT) polyvore (DOT) com/cgi/app

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Twilight. I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Strong language and content in this story.**

**I massive thank you and unending gratitude to Savannah-Vee for taking over as Beta for this story. All the 'good parts' of this story are accredited to her.**

* * *

**Bella's POV **

**

* * *

**

I entered the office at 7am sharp. Officer McCarty had escorted me up and I thanked God for small favors that I had not been stuck with Webber this morning. The window behind the desk was open, a soft breeze trickling through between the iron bars. I closed my eyes for a moment, inhaling the humid air and imaging myself back home, sunbathing in the back yard. The birds tweeting outside the jail could have been birds from the trees in my own garden – except they weren't. I'd never hear those birds again.

"Go and take a seat at the desk, Swan, I'll go and inform Warden Cullen of your arrival." McCarty's tone, pleasant as usual, snapped me out of my daydream and back to reality.

Taking a seat at the mahogany desk, I noticed the laptop was already switched on. A word document was open, detailing my morning tasks. The Warden had written down my duties in bullet points, obviously not wishing to waste his time explaining them to me himself. I mentally tutted, shaking my head. Stupid man. Like it would be that easy to avoid me, especially considering I wanted him. I always got what I wanted.

McCarty re-entered my office, and I couldn't help but notice his eyes held a trace of humor.

"Warden says he's detailed your morning plan for you already. I'm sure he will, at some point, come out and explain things to you further, but for now you'll have to crack on with the tasks he's outlined. If you have any questions, the phone on your desk has an intercom to Warden's office, but I'd only use that in emergencies if I were you." He smiled at me, and I couldn't shake the feeling he was internally laughing at some secret joke. "Good luck, Swan." He left the office quickly, closing the door with a quiet click.

I turned to look at my first bullet-point.

- _Make Warden a cup of tea. Milk, no sugar. Bring through to Warden's office, knock before entering._

Was he serious? I thought the job was to be a secretary, not a maid! I quickly skimmed through some more of the list.

-_ Use intercom to inform Warden of upcoming meetings. (Warden's schedule is in Microsoft Excel, shortcut is on the desktop)_

_- Answer all calls from around the prison. Inform Warden who is on the line and for what purpose before buzzing them through (to prevent Warden dealing with unnecessary tasks)._

I scowled at the screen as I read the whole page. I was quickly losing respect for Warden Cullen. I had thought that he was the type of man that was very hands on – in fact it was one of the things I liked most about him. It seemed I had been wrong. Maybe this was a waste of my time... after all, the asshole referred to himself as 'The Warden' instead of simply writing 'me'. _How was I supposed to respect him? _At least one problem had been solved; there was no way I was going to seduce him now, not if he thought he could treat me like a slave.

Opening up the Excel document, I found that The Warden had a meeting at 8am. It was already 7:15 and I had yet to retrieve his god damn cup of tea. Sighing, I made my way to his office door – only just remembering to knock before entering.

I tapped the wood slightly, barely knocking, but within seconds The Warden had the door opened, gesturing for me to enter with a lazy flap of his hand. I entered the still unfamiliar room and noticed a door on the wall to my left that I had not noticed on my previous visit, seeing as it was behind the chair facing The Warden's desk.

The door clicked shut behind me, and I listened with bated breath as The Warden made his way to his desk, side stepping me as I had stupidly stopped to stare at the door I'd only just noticed. As he passed me, he brushed my shoulder slightly and I felt all tingly, like a silly teenage virgin being groped for the first time in some loser's car. Weird.

The Warden was in his seat at his desk before he spoke, and I was _still_ stood staring at the never before seen door.

"Something bothering you, Isabella?" The Warden's voice snapped me back to reality – I seemed to be getting stuck in my daydreams a lot recently – and I turned to face him, still standing.

"Yes, Sir. My first task of the day is to make you a cup of tea, but my office door only opens from the inside with a key." Talking to The Warden as though he was stupid was not a good idea but, quite frankly, I didn't give a shit.

His eyes narrowed at me, anger clearly swimming in the pearly green slits. "I am not a stupid man, Isabella, and I can assure you I know exactly how your office door works."

He stopped talking and I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. I suspected he wanted an apology, but I refused to give him the satisfaction. Now that I was undecided on whether or not I wanted into his pants I wasn't aiming to please him.

I stood staring at him, not breaking eye contact even as the green of his eyes seemed to become submerged in the black of his irises. He was definitely angry.

His anger was palpable, but he still did not speak, instead he raised an eyebrow at me, as if challenging me to disobey what I obviously knew he was waiting for. My earlier bravado was waning, and I suddenly remembered that this man now controlled my life. Not to mention his angry face was seriously sexy and it had definitely inspired my original plan back to life. Operation Seduce The Warden was officially back in play.

I dropped my eyes from his to the desk, heat rising into my cheeks as I immediately imagined him bending me over it and fucking me right here, in his office.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Please forgive my tone of voice. I've never been much of a morning person." I smiled slightly as I said this. It was a complete lie; I had always been an early riser. Growing up in a Foster Home with twenty other kids will guarantee you never sleep in.

"It's good to see you're starting to learn your place here, Isabella. Now, in answer to your sarcastic comment earlier, the tea is to be made in _my_ kitchen."

To say I was confused would be an understatement. I must have looked at him like he had spoken to me in Swedish as I raised my eyes up from the desk and back to him.

Wordlessly, he rose from his seat and made his way back across the room to the door I had noticed earlier. Without being beckoned, I followed him, curiosity claiming my whole body. He turned back to me before opening the door, a smile on his _fuck me sideways_ face.

"You know, Isabella, curiosity killed the cat."

_Humor__? Seriously_, the up-tight, slave/secretary wanting Warden was using humor? Well, I guess pigs do fly after all...

Half of me wanted to strip naked and demand he fuck me seven shades of stupid right there against the door, and the other half wanted to know what lay behind the mysterious thing. Not quite knowing how to react, I half-smiled, half-bit my lip and noticed the normally composed Warden staring a little longer than appropriate at my mouth. When his eyes eventually found mine again there was definitely lust there, judging by his slightly heavy eyelids, and the slight part to his lips. I smirked at him and he hurriedly turned to open the door, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, _'Rules, Cullen.'_

He leaned back on the now open door and swept his arm around, pointing into the room. He nodded when I hesitated.

"It's okay, Isabella, you may enter. My tea won't make itself now, will it?" _Ah, there's the arrogant asshole I remember._

I entered the room – and laughed. It wasn't even a snicker, or a giggle. It was full blown, raucous laughter, and I clamped a hand over my mouth, unable to control the hysterical chuckles.

He had a mini-apartment in the room beside his office, complete with sink, kettle, microwave, bed and another door, which I presumed held a bathroom.

I laughed, and he just... allowed me to. I expected him to be even more pissed when I turned to look at him, my laughter gradually subsiding into a grin, but he only looked confused.

"Something funny?" He asked with a frown.

"Is this a mini-apartment?"

He nodded warily, still looking puzzled.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It's just... well... you're practically just as much of a prisoner to this place as I am. I shouldn't have laughed... it was just...strange."

He shifted his eyes around the room, a small smile forming on his face. "I guess I am a prisoner to this place," he muttered thoughtfully. "I never thought of it that way."

I walked further into the room, filling the kettle and switching it on before sitting on the bed and looking back at The Warden.

"Is that a bathroom?" I pointed to the door on my left with my right hand, still facing him.

He nodded, taking a few more steps into the room.

"Isabella, I don't think it entirely appropriate for you to be sitting on my bed." His voice was tinged with amusement – but the lust was definitely back in his eyes.

"Do you live here?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"No... Well... technically no, I stay over when I work too late."

I briefly wondered what could possibly cause a young, seriously sexy, sophisticated man like The Warden to imprison himself. Why wasn't he out breaking the rules, instead of enforcing them? He was late twenty's at most, he shouldn't be here. He didn't belong here.

"The bed, Isabella."

My mind instantly went to dirty places, even though he only meant to remind me of the 'inappropriateness'. The click telling me the kettle had boiled stopped me from voicing my fantasies aloud; I was seconds away from begging him to _make me _get off his bed.

Standing, I picked a loose strand of cotton off my skirt, before making the three stride journey to the kettle and reaching for the only cup in the room. It was white, and strangely, had a picture of a lion on it. _Egotistical much?_ I scoffed inwardly. _He_ wasn't the predator he so obviously thought he was.

He was _my_ prey.

I turned to face the doorway, while stirring the milk into the tea – to find The Warden gone. I pushed my bottom lip out in a petulant pout. He was going to be difficult. Why couldn't he just take advantage of his willing prisoner and give me a punishment I'd remember – and probably enjoy?

Making the tea, I slowly shuffled into Warden Cullen's office, trying not to spill the scalding liquid while walking in heels. There was just no graceful way to do it.

I placed the cup onto the desk as slowly as I could; presuming Warden Cullen would not like spilled tea all over his work sheets. He struck me as the anal type.

"You have a meeting at eight am, Sir," I practically whispered in his ear. I turned and walked out of the room, being sure to swing my hips a little more than necessary.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

**

* * *

**

Bella Swan wanted me.

Of that fact, I was certain. She had nearly had her wish fulfilled when I had seen her sitting on my bed. Hadn't I masturbated in that very bed to her image the night before? She was only in the next room; I could quite easily call her into the office, lock the door and bend her over my desk. I'm certain she'd be game. She probably wasn't even wearing underwear. Her outfit, which was completely unacceptable for her job, was skin tight – and I had detected no panty line.

My dick was still hard.

She had left my office two hours ago and I'd had to cancel my meeting, and now, still I sat, raging, stiff cock firmly in place.

The rule book was something I lived by. Rules had always seemed necessary to me. I loved to abide by them, because structure was only beneficial, I had believed this my whole life.

So why was it that in the two days since Bella Swan had become my prisoner, I had twice disregarded the rules? I shouldn't have allowed her the job, not so soon after her arrival, and I most certainly should not have allowed her to wear her current outfit.

The situation would have to be rectified.

I pressed the intercom. "Isabella, please come to my office. I need to discus something with you."

"Of course, Sir," was her immediate reply, her tone smooth and sensual. My aching dick throbbed.

I needed release, I was going to have a serious case of blue balls soon, yet I couldn't justify masturbating with Bella Swan right in the next room. Having her so close would be dangerous; in the heat of the moment I could easily summon her into my office and that would be a very, very bad idea.

She entered the room.

Her creamy breasts were peeking out of the top of her figure hugging shirt. Her full, cupids bow lips were perfectly painted with pink lip stick, and it was taking all of my restraint not to make her wipe it off – all over my dick.

"Take a seat, Isabella."

She did as she was bidden, smiling cockily at my clipped tone. This was a woman who knew her effect on men. Why did she have to choose me as her latest victim? I was beginning to think that I was no match for her. All rules would be forsaken if she merely bit her bottom lip once more.

"Your outfit is not appropriate to wear for your new position, Isabella. I must insist that you dress accordingly in future."

The corner of her lips twitched, but she managed to fight back a smug grin. Yes, she most certainly knew her effect on me.

"Is that understood?" My erection throbbed in protest; it most certainly approved her outfit.

"Of course. Would you like me to remove it, Warden Cullen?"

I could do nothing but stare at her, dumbstruck. Did I want her to take it off? Was that really what she had just said?

Then... just as I was about to use my last bit of strength to tell her to get the hell out of my office – she bit down on her bottom lip.

My inner beast broke free from its restraints and emerged, forcing its way out of me. I smiled at her, all crooked grin and lusty eyes.

"That may be the most useful thing you've done all day, Isabella."

Shock flittered over her face for only a brief moment, and then she was sinuously rising out of her seat, unbuttoning her blouse with a deliberate, tantalizing slowness.

The rule book flew right out of the window as she slid the thin material from her shoulders.

* * *

**Huh? Did he really just get rid of his damn rule book? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! *Evil laugh***

**;)  
**


	5. Orgasms and Rule Books

**Chapter 4**

**Orgasms and Rule books**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, if I was I would have never 'faded to black' in Breaking Dawn. Just sayin'.

**A/N: Strong language and content in this story.**

**I massive thank you and unending gratitude to Savannah-Vee for Beta'ing for this story. My beta is better than yours. ;p She just won an award for Best Darkward in the slash awards. That's how _fuckawesome_ she is.  
**

* * *

**Edwards POV**

**

* * *

**

Bella was slowly unzipping her skirt, and all I could do was think of how milky and pure her skin looked. She looked soft. She looked innocent. She looked entirely _too_ virginal.

I wanted to corrupt _her, _and _she_ was the criminal!

She shimmied sinuously, back and forth, her tight pencil skirt slowly falling down over her luscious thighs – caressing them as though she were shedding a second skin. It fell to her ankles and she resumed to full standing position.

_I shouldn't be sitting down._

_She should be bent over my desk._

_Or my lap._

The thought brought an image to my mind; an image of her bent over my knee as I gently kneaded the soft flesh of her ass. I imagined her moaning in pleasure as I startled her by spanking her luscious behind.

I looked up to see her smirking with satisfaction, and watched as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, slowly dragging her teeth across it as she released it again.

Then I was out of my chair and around the desk.

One more step. One more step was all it took until I was firmly cupping her left breast in my hand, thumbing the nipple through the sheer black material of her bra.

She hardened instantly.

We had that in common.

She still had on her underwear though, and that was entirely too much clothing.

"Strip," I commanded, and it came out sounding like a growl.

I stared at her neck as she unclasped her bra, and I couldn't help myself from bringing my face right into the nape of it - just below her ear – and running my nose down to her collar bone. I breathed in her scent, and she smelled so _fucking_ good I almost came in my pants.

Dropping my hand from her breast, I glided it down the soft skin of her stomach and slipped my fingers under her panties, sliding them between her pussy lips, and massaging her clit. Her breathing turned to a heavy pant and I knew I was hitting the spot when she started to rock on my hand, almost as though her clit was dancing with my fingers.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned into my ear, causing my hard-on to become painfully engorged. It was confined in my pants, and straining against the fabric so much I began to think it would eventually manage to push through.

"Bend over the desk," I told her, sounding more in control than I felt.

She did as she was told, and I returned my fingers to pleasuring her. With my other hand I grabbed hold of her hair, which was tied in a ponytail. My throbbing dick was pressed against her right ass cheek, and the more she pushed back as I manoeuvred my fingers, the more I pushed my hips into her.

I couldn't believe the situation I was in. I had a prisoner bent over my desk while I effectively humped her leg. Good job, Warden fucktard.

She pushed back faster, her soft, moist walls clenching tight as I began to fuck her with my fingers. Her moaning was too loud; I was certain we would get caught, but I couldn't stop. I was getting absolutely no relief from the situation – and yet, I was completely satisfied with just hearing her moans of pleasure. I wasn't myself anymore, I was a monster.

A rule-breaking, lust-driven monster.

"Oh, shit. Oh, fuck."

I knew she was about to cum, I could feel her walls clenching harder. Unfastening my belt, and lowering my zipper, I released my dick from its Armani prison, and without warning, I entered her. There was no gentleness to the action, just raw, almost _animalistic_ need.

It didn't last long after that. A few deep thrusts of my hips and I was undone, embracing the most intense orgasm I could remember, as Bella received hers. It was a first. I'd never cum at the same time as the woman before.

* * *

It was the clock that gained my attention next. It was almost time for Emmett to collect Bella and take her to her lunch.

Shit.

I was buried, balls deep inside of her, regaining my breath. _How the fuck did I let this happen?_

Rulebook, old friend, where the happy-horse shit did you go?

"Get dressed," I barked at her, pulling out.

I walked away – straight into my mini-apartment and into the bathroom. I washed my dick in the sink.

_Very classy, Cullen._

When I returned she was dressed, buttoning up her blouse. Her hair was a mess, her glasses were on my desk, and she had the most satisfied look on her face. She smiled at me, and in another life I would have smiled back.

"Go and sort your damn hair out and get back to work," I ordered.

Her smile dropped. She looked offended. I almost expected her to shout at me, but realization hit her just in time.

I was her Warden. She was a prisoner. We both just monumentally fucked up.

She left the room, without a word, and I sat back at my desk.

* * *

**Officer McCarty's POV**

"Fuck... Oh shit...right there... God damn...Ugh!" I exploded down her throat, and she swallowed.

My hands were pressed against the cubicle wall as I watched her servicing me.

She looked up at me, all doe eyed and innocent. Placing my cock back in my pants, she zipped me up, smiling.

"Fuck, you're amazing Rose," I told her, because she was.

I helped her to her feet, and embraced her. I could taste myself in her mouth as we kissed, but it didn't disgust me. God help me, I loved her so much.

She had toilet cleaning duty, and ever since she arrived we had been meeting like this. I never expected to fall in love with a prisoner in my charge, but I did. Edward would have my balls if he knew I was fucking around with an inmate. But I couldn't help it. Rosalie had captured my heart, and I couldn't quit her.

"I love you, baby," she whispered, pulling her lips from mine.

"I love you too," I reminded her.

We stood there for a while, with her wrapped in my arms. I never wanted the moment to end, but I had to go collect Swan from the Warden's office.

"We've got to go," I told her.

She looked up at me, tears glistening in her eyes. It broke my heart.

"Don't cry, baby," I whispered – always whispering in-case we were overheard. "I'll be here tomorrow. I'll always be here. I'll never leave you."

She smiled, but the glossy look remained in her eyes.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Officer McCarty let himself into my office ten minutes after I had just fucked the Warden.

"Ready?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, unable to find my voice. All I wanted to do was relish in the after-glow of my orgasm, but Warden-_dickforbrains_-Cullen had ruined that.

"Alright, just buzz through and tell the Warden that I'm taking you down for lunch."

I pressed the intercom, scared shitless he would begin shouting at me over the damn thing with McCarty in the room.

"Sir, Officer McCarty is here to take me down to lunch," I said in a rush, to avoid any dramatic revelations.

There was no reply, so I stood and left with McCarty. It was only when I was half way down the hall that I remembered my glasses were on the Warden's desk.

_Shit._

* * *

Lunch was over. I had to return to work. McCarty once again escorted me up, and left me sat at my desk. I opened my work schedule and started the tasks I should have finished earlier.

_He_ didn't call me into his office.

Time elapsed, and before I knew it, it was almost time for me to go to back down to my wing. It was almost dinner time, and _he _hadn't called me in once. All of my work was finished – thank God- except one thing. I had to bring him some folders into his office.

I hoped he had gotten over his bitch fit, and would see kindly to fucking me again. I doubted it.

I knocked on his office door, but there was no reply. So I entered unbidden.

He was sat behind his desk, reading over some papers. Silently, I walked to his desk and placed the folders down, turning to leave. I was almost out the door when he called me back.

"Isabella. Shut the door."

You know that feeling you get when there's a sudden bang? You know, when your stomach does a back flip into your tonsils? Yeah, well...

Closing the door, I turned around, but I didn't walk back to the desk or take a seat.

"Yes, Sir?" My voice was the epitome of polite.

"Today was a huge error in my judgment. It won't happen again. If you tell anyone I will have you put in solitary confinement. Understood?"

"Perfectly, Warden." _Jackass._

"I'm not sure you working as my secretary is a good idea. I will let you finish out the week, and then I will assign you to another job."

My heart sank. Working in the office, away from the general prison population, would have been a perfect distraction during my life sentence.

"Understood?" He asked, his voice hard.

I nodded, not having the strength to fight his decision. I turned, ready to leave once more.

"Isabella, what in the world is a smart, beautiful woman like you doing locked away for life in prison?" The Warden's voice sounded softer. I didn't turn to face him, instead I opened the door.

"Because I'm a murderer," I replied, then I left the office.

* * *

***Important News***

**Myself and three other ladies are hosting a O/S competition. The theme is James. We want James O/S. We don't mind what rating, or what you do with him, just give him to us! For more information use this link, just replace the (dots).**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~jamesh00rs


	6. Order Control The Rulebook

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer. Actually, I'm willing to bet my dreams about the Twilight characters are a LOT different to hers. ;)

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, SORRY! I know. I suck. Hairy dogs balls. I honestly didn't realise it had been so long since I updated. And I wrote this chapter a few times, but it was always to much too soon (damn horny characters!). AND, I've updated all of my other fics since I last updated this, so I have been a little busy! Am I forgiven? No? What about if I give you some fuckhawt fic recc's for when I am being fail? Now am I forgiven? Good. Fic recc's at the bottom :)

Now, I MUST thank my lifesaver/beta THE AMAZING Savannah_Vee. Without her, I'd probably shrivel in a corner and never update! Plus she writes sexy fic's. Uncomfortable anyone? Yeah, she is Queen. And a pervy queen at that. Gotta show her some lovin'.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Order. Control. The rulebook.**

**

* * *

****Words:**

**whistle for it**: beg for it.

* * *

**Warden Cullen's POV**

**

* * *

**

6.55am.

The clock was moving through time too fast for my liking. I'd been sat in my office since 4am this morning, just watching the time tick away. Sleep had evaded me all night. After giving up on re-reading Isabella's file over and over at midnight, the previous night, I had tried to sleep.

Tried and failed.

Lying in my office bed had only made it worse. The image of Isabella on the very bed I was lying in, trying to ignore her existence, was torture. In the dark hours of the morning I'd been unable to shut my brain off, unable to rid images of her bent over my desk from my mind.

Fuck, she'd felt so good around my cock.

Too good.

I groaned and shifted in my chair at the memory. Again. Every time I thought of her, of what we did, I became aroused. The woman was better than Viagra for my dick.

The glasses that she had left on my desk the day before were now in my desk draw, and in the calm, quiet of the morning I could almost hear them calling to me. I was losing my fucking mind over this prisoner. I needed to get a grip.

6.59am

McCarty would be bringing her up soon. She would walk in here all feminine and murderess, and I'd be returned to a fucking teenager all over again. She set my hormones raging like a wild-fire. I'd never in my life lusted after someone so intensely. When I was around her I had no control and that was something I could not afford. I needed control. I lived, breathed and fucking obeyed at the foot of control. Fuck, I even planned what I ate a few days in advance. Order, control and the rulebook were what my life focused around. Well, until _femme fatale extraordinaire_ Isabella Swan entered my prison, that was.

Now I was determined to regain control. I would suppress my desire for her body when around her. I would beat this attraction into submission. I didn't have a choice.

7.01am

I heard voices in the next room - Isabella's office.

She had arrived.

Straightening my tie, and picking a pen up from my desk, I doodled idly in the note pad in front of me.

7.05am

A glance to the clock was interrupted with a knock to my office door. I half-expected her to just enter uninvited, but she didn't.

"Come in, Isabella," - I continued doodling, determined not to look at her - "It's open."

She entered, wished me a good morning, then entered my make shift apartment. She left the door open and I listened as the kettle boiled.

I continued to doodle, but I wasn't focused on the page at all. I wondered if she was sat on my bed. I wondered if she was wearing a tight skirt. I wondered if I should bend her over my desk again.

The kettle made a noise alerting both myself and Isabella to the fact that it had boiled. Some clinking noises let me know she had grabbed my mug from the cupboard and had removed the lid from the sugar tray.

I doodled some more.

She entered with my tea.

"There you go, Sir. Milk, no sugar." I covered my pad with my arm as she placed the cup on my desk.

"Thank you, Isabella," - without looking up from my desk - "that is all."

I listened to her heels click against the hard wood floor as she was leaving, and I finally looked at her. I couldn't help but watch her arse sway as she walked from the office.

She caught me looking as she closed the door, and parted with a soft, but knowing smile.

I looked down at my notepad like a naughty child caught doing something against the rules.

_Fuck._

All over my notepad I'd doodled varies little phrases. Mostly consisting of: 'Bella's arse', 'Bella's tit's' and 'Bella desk' over and over again.

_Shit._ I had it bad.

)X(

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**

* * *

**

I hoped the Warden would have been over his little bitch fit this morning. I wasn't in the mood for his attitude. Rose had snored all night long and I'd barely fucking slept a wink. Not to mention Alice laughing occasionally as she slept – weirdest damn thing I'd ever heard.

I could forgo more sex with _the arsehole next door_, as long as he allowed me to keep my secretary job. I would be all 'manners' and 'diligent hard worker' to convince him it was best to keep me on. Anyhow, it was him who had the fucking problem, not me. I'd just caught him checking out my arse as I left his office. The uptight, arrogant prick. He could have had my arse again and again if he hadn't flipped the fuck out. Now he could whistle for it.

I wouldn't forget in a hurry what he had said, either. How he had insinuated that I was less of a woman because I was a murderer. Warden Cullen, _the upper class idiot_, could kiss my arse. He had no idea what led some people to do the things that they did. Anyway, at least I knew what I was. I didn't hide it or blame others. I could guarantee that The Warden was a man who blamed his weaknesses on others. He had probably spent the night convincing himself that I had seduced him because I was a _wicked_, _sinful _woman. He'd never admit the truth to himself - that in actual fact _he_ had instigated it. With his looks of longing and domineering attitude, _he_ was the one who had _told_ me to strip.

Remembering last night, however much of a prick The Warden had been afterwards, brought a heat to my chest. Arrogant arsehole or not, he sure knew his way around the body of a woman. He'd wasted no time with sweet talk or petting. He was a straight to business man. I had the _slight pain when I sat down_ in my lower area to prove it. Hard, fast and fulfilling. If only he wasn't so uptight...

)X(

After lunch the phone rang. It was a PO from another floor requesting a prisoner's file. These were kept locked in a cupboard at the end of the corridor and I needed The Warden to take me down to the room and supervise me.

I buzzed through to his office using the intercom, and informed him of what I needed.

"I'll be out in a minute," he responded, sounding less than pleased. Arrogant prick.

Waiting for The Warden, I rose from my desk and began smoothing down my outfit. I was dressed in what I hoped was a more appropriate outfit today: a white, loose fitting shirt, tucked into black high-waist trousers. I was wearing minimal make-up today: red lipstick and a hint of mascara. Of course I was still wearing heels, black five inch ones. I hoped that by wearing a loose fitted trouser outfit The Warden would see that I was no longer trying to coerce him into sex, and that I really was serious about this job.

It was just my luck that I was half bent over, picking a loose thread of white cotton off my trousers as The Warden entered my office.

I bet his eyes were bulging when he saw me.

_Perv._

"Isabella?"

"I'm ready." I straightened myself, trying to suppress a grin. The last thing I needed was for him to think I had done it on purpose.

)x(

* * *

**Edward's POV**

**

* * *

**

She was doing it on purpose.

She was trying to make me lose control again.

There was no other explanation.

I entered her office to find her bent over in the middle of the room. In front of my office door.

She wanted it. Again.

Fuck, this prisoner would be the death of me.

"Isabella?"

"I'm ready," she replied. Casually. As if I did not just catch her bent over.

Definitely trying to kill me. Death by frustration. Why was she constantly trying to turn me on, knowing we could do nothing about it? She was the devil incarnate. She must be. _Damn tease_.

What I had to do next would be a serious test of my character. My mouth was dry, my palms slightly sweaty.

"I have to handcuff you." I sounded a lot more in control of myself then I felt.

She turned to face me, her eyes wide.

"Why?"

Don't. Question. Me. Isabella.

"Doesn't McCarty handcuff you when bringing you to my office? If not I will be having a serious talk with him regarding the rules."

She snorted. We were both aware of the hypocrisy in my sentence, but for her to blatantly challenge me on it...

"Something stuck up your nose, Isabella?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Daring her to disobey me.

She glared at me, I glared back. A silent stand off. This was ridiculous.

"Hold out your hands."

She obeyed me straight away, and I fastened the cuffs on her wrists.

The truth was that she did not need handcuffing to walk down a short corridor with me, but I didn't trust her. I didn't trust myself if she allowed her hands to wander...

"Follow me."

Leaving her office, I locked the door. I instructed her to walk before me, and yes, I was fully checking out her arse.

She certainly had an arse to be admired.

"It's the room at the end of the corridor, on the left."

She continued on ahead of me, stopping only when we reached the door. She stopped so abruptly that I walked into the back of her. I should have concentrated on where I was going, instead of on her arse.

The worst part was, now she _knew_ I was checking her out.

Tease.

"Watch where you are going," I snapped at her.

She didn't reply, and she didn't turn to face me, but I was sure she was smirking. Or biting her lip to keep from laughing.

_Focus, Cullen._

Using the keys attached to a ring around my belt, I opened the door. The long and narrow room was used as a cupboard.

"Which file, Isabella?" I asked as we entered, closing the door behind us. It locked automatically.

"Stanley, Jessica. B wing, Sir."

I knew of Jessica Stanley. She was a reasonably well behaved prisoner and was here for a minor offence. She was probably up for parole soon. Normally I would have been on top of something like this, but my mind had been elsewhere for a few days.

Scanning the shelves, I found the row labelled, 'S' and begin my search of the rows on the isle labelled 'J'. Finding Jessica's file, I pulled it from the shelf and blew the dust from the front and back of the folder. It was relatively thin, as she had been such a model prisoner. Stanley was one of the prisoners I had genuine hope for. She had learned her lesson. She would re-enter society and be wary of the rules in future, I was sure. Unlike Isabella, who was here for life.

I opened the file, curious now to find out what Stanley had been locked up for in the first place.

I scanned the pages until I found the header.

On Jessica Stanley's sheet, it read:

**Sentenced for: Drink Driving.**

**No injuries to others. **

**£3,000 damage to local Church.**

Skimming a brief history of her time in prison I was happy to find she had not been in trouble once since I had last encountered her, on her first day inside.

I wished more of my prisoners were like Jessica Stanley.

Closing the file, I turned to leave, and was surprised to bump straight into Isabella. The force of my shoulder knocking into her pushed her to the floor, and I dropped Stanley's file immediately to help her up.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't hear you behind me." I offered her my hand.

She looked at me, smiled sweetly, then took my offered hand and I raised her from the floor. She began brushing off her trousers, to rid them of dust. I made a mental note to have this room cleaned.

I watched Isabella brushing dust from her trousers, and was surprised to find myself reach a hand out to help her. It was as if my hand moved of its own accord.

In silence I helped her wipe the front of her trousers down, then turned her around to wipe the back free from dust.

When my hand brushed across her arse cheeks, things became intense. Or awkward. Possibly both. I'd acted on impulse, and it was only now computing with me exactly what I was doing.

This was beyond inappropriate.

Order. Control. The rulebook. _Focus, Cullen._

I finished wiping off her backside, pretending like it was the most natural thing in the world for a warden to do to his prisoner.

"There you are, Isabella. I apologize for knocking you off your feet." Even though I was the one completely in the wrong in that instance, I managed to make myself sound perfectly reasonable.

She looked like she wanted to say something. Her face was flushed, and her breathing was slightly laboured. How hard did she have to make it to resist her? Why did she get turned on just as easily as I did?

Apologizing again, I retrieved Stanley's folder from the floor and side-stepped her, heading for the door.

Three more days. Three more days and I would assign her to another job. I could make it three more days without fucking her.

Right?

)x(

* * *

**Alice's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Well, that was an insightful therapy session, Mr Whitlock."

He smiled, the lazy smile that made my girlie parts tingle and burn.

"It was a pleasure, Alice. As always." He winked, his smile turning into a smirk.

"No, I assure you, Jazz, the pleasure was all mine." I leaned forward and whispered this in his ear, nibbling the lobe slightly, before pulling away.

He moaned, taking a step back to allow some space between us.

"How much longer, Alice?" He rested his head back against the door to his office.

"Soon. I'm just waiting for Alec and Felix to finalize the details, then I'll be out."

The truth was that they were taking a lot longer than necessary. I'd given them an ultimatum last night. Either they had everything ready for 'my transfer' in two months time, or I'd have them killed.

"I miss you," he complained. "And I fucking hate working here."

I brought my hand to his face and stroked his cheek.

"I rather enjoy you in your psychiatrist get up," I joked.

He smiled again, although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I just want you back on the outside. I want to marry you, and fuck you in a field. Outside. Anywhere outside." He leaned his head off the wall to look into my eyes. "Hurry back to me, baby."

"I will, I promise," I told him, then placed a quick kiss to his lips. Webber would be there to collect me soon. I needed to put my game face back on.

* * *

**A/N:** Bout time we had some Jasper/Alice, don't you think? ;)

* * *

As promised, here's some fic's you SHOULD BE READING.

**Trouble - Savannah_Vee**

_'I was startled to see a boy, from the lecture obviously, standing before my desk. He had a grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat. Trouble, I thought.' Professor Cullen tries to resist troublesome Edward Masen, but the boy makes it almost impossible..._

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6784847/1/Trouble

It's CARLWARD. It's a hot o/s. Trust me on this.

* * *

**Hating Paul - Aspirations of Whimsy**

_AH. Bella and Paul live two lives: One at school and one behind closed doors. -Written specifically for Navygirl14. Thanks for being such a great reviewer, girl!_

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/5684148/1/Hating_Paul

I know. Bella/Paul is not something I would normally read. But AOW has we converted. Read this. Let it own you, because it will.

* * *

**Fold your wings - Jadalulu**

_"The liberties he assumes with my body should enrage me, anger me beyond my own sanity. But it's just not that simple." Encounters born of need. Consequences neither saw coming. Guard your hearts. Not the ExB you're used to. AH_

http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6636749/1/Fold_Your_Wings

I know you are probably already reading this. If not - dewwwwww it! Roughward will make a h00r out of you. Seriously. Run. Read. Worship!

* * *

**A/N:** I'll leave more fic recc's next time. For now, enjoy these :)


End file.
